The Waking Undead
by Assimbya
Summary: During a hypnotism session between Mina and Van Helsing, things take a tragic turn towards the unexpected. Warning for sexual assault.


"_There are preachers who kill; there are killers who preach. There are teachers who lie; there are liars who teach. Take your pick, dear, 'cause it's all a façade." – Jekyll and Hyde_

Mina arrived at sundown, as she had grown accustomed to doing. For some time it had been decided between her and Professor Van Helsing that the others were not to be present during her twice-daily hypnotism, not least because Mina was aware of how much it must pain Jonathan to see her in such a state.

And, so, for the majority of the day and night Mina was alone but for the ever-present whisper of the Count in her mind, and the men made their plans, plans which she, the unwilling spy among them, could never know of. And then, at the dawn and dusk, she went to Professor Van Helsing alone, and lost herself completely for perhaps fifteen minutes.

That evening was no different.

She knocked on the door three times, briskly. No hesitation this time, for to hesitate before doing the one thing that she was still capable of doing in the fight to destroy the Count would be an indication of the sort of weakness that, within her own mind, would make her worthless and despicable.

The Professor answered the door only a few heartbeats after she knocked, with a smile, and a cheerful, "Come in, Madam Mina, come in."

The room, she could tell, was only recently abandoned by the others. Papers lay scattered on every available surface; maps, lists of railroad timetables, and papers filled with text that she could see was in Jonathan's neat handwriting even as the Professor hastened to put it all away.

She remained silent, having little to say, and the Professor, unused to such silence from her, kept speaking in his overly cheerful manner, "My dear, sit down, make yourself comfortable…"

He gestured to a chair, one half in the light of the setting sun, and she, with a forced smile, nodded and went to sit down, containing her instinctive wince as the light hit her. "You are ready?" the Professor asked, once she had settled down. She nodded, straightening her back and folding her hands in her lap as he took out his pocket watch.

Mina hardly heard the Professor's uncharacteristically soft words; it was becoming easier and easier to slip into the obstructing mist of hypnotism these days. Was this how Lucy felt, she wondered, half conscious, when the Count hypnotized her? As if she was somehow, inexplicably safe, and didn't have to think about the terrifying complexities of the real world? If so, then Mina could understand why Lucy allowed herself to succumb, to become the creature that the Count had made her into. It was only because the Count had given Mina nothing but harsh, painful reality that she was able to fight him.

And that was her last conscious thought, for at that moment, the sun set.

Mina's answers that evening began as exactly what they had been in the sessions previous to that one: the same mentions of darkness, of lapping water and the sounds of cattle. They served little use, and Abraham was about to end the hypnotism when a strange, cold laughter came from Mina's throat. Turning back quickly to look at the young woman, Abraham saw that her eyes had turned a familiar red. As the implications of that hit him full force, Mina began to speak, with a voice decidedly not her own. "How foolish. I expected more from you, Van Helsing. Surely you could not have thought that I would remain ignorant of, or even tolerate this little charade of yours forever?"

Abraham's sweat-damp fingers found his crucifix in the pocket of his waistcoat, and he brandished it, holding it before Mina's face. "Begone, foul demon, from this woman's body!"

From Mina, there was more cold laughter, and her arm lifted, in an eerie, stilted manner, her fingers unflinchingly closing around the metal of the crucifix with the sizzling sound of burning flesh. With a strength not her own, she ripped the crucifix from its chain and flung it aside. Abraham heard it hit the wall, but didn't go to pick it up. It was too late for such things.

"You _are _growing slow in your old age," Mina's voice was quiet, "twenty years ago you would have anticipated that." Again her arm lifted, this time to touch Abraham's cheek far too gently. "It's been long since we've actually met face to face – too long, perhaps." Abruptly, Mina's hand returned to its former position in her lap, and she lowered her head.

It took Abraham a second to realize that the Count's presence was gone from Mina's body, and that second was too long, for, at the end of it, there was a swirl of mist, and the Count appeared. Abraham saw Mina shudder, but she kept her head lowered.

Noticing Abraham's glance at Mina. the Count said, his tone almost casual, "She won't speak. I've ensured that."

Fascinating – he had never heard of a vampire controlling their victims in such a specific way, and the possibility raised many questions about events he had witnessed before. But no, this was not a time for scholarly speculation. The Count was _here, _within Abraham's grasp. He looked about the room quickly, searching for something that could be fashioned into a wooden stake without much trouble. God's blood, why hadn't he thought to keep a stake with him at all times?

As his gaze skirted over the room it settled again on Mina. The Count had somehow reached her side and was whispering something into her ear. Abraham felt himself the fool that the Count had accused him of being. If the Count succeeded in corrupting Madam Mina, then surely they were lost!

But as the Count moved to kneel before Mina, pushing her knees apart, Abraham found himself quite incapable of doing anything to halt what was happening. Even as the Count pushed Mina's green skirts up to her thighs, even as he reached a hand between her legs and Abraham heard the ripping of cloth, even as he began to touch her and the rate of Mina's breathing increased, a flush coming into her cheeks…

No! Madam Mina mustn't feel pleasure at the hands of that monster! That was how they had lost Miss Lucy, wasn't it? As Mina's eyes closed with a gasp of pleasure, Abraham found his right hand straying to the erection beneath the fabric of his trousers. He would never have thought Mrs. Harker such a whore, succumbing to the Count for base physical pleasure. But if that was what she wanted then, by God, he could give it to her. They would not lose her. He wouldn't fail a second time.

Without hesitation, he rushed to Mina's side and was surprised to find that the Count stood and moved aside. Was it going to be so easy to force the Count relinquish Madam Mina? But no, the Count was _laughing _now, that cold laughter that, at this moment, made Abraham feel rather as though he was being mocked.

Even more determined, Abraham picked up Mina (rather awkwardly) and began to carry her towards the most comfortable portion of the rug. For a brief moment, her eyes opened, but then she closed them again, seeming almost reassured by the sight of Abraham carrying her. Perhaps all hope was not lost for her.

Carefully, Abraham put Mina down, making sure that she seemed comfortable, and then pushed her skirts up. Startled, Mina's eyes opened again, and she seemed about to say something, but the Count was yet again at her side, whispering to her, and she remained silent.

Abraham was infuriated. How dare the Count attempted to reclaim Mina even at that moment? With even more conviction, Abraham pushed Mina's legs further apart and began unbuttoning his trousers. Without another word of explanation, he thrust into her, closing his eyes as a wave of passion overcame him. This was good, this was right, he was doing this for her sake, she would thank him for it in the end, when the Count's influence was completely gone from her...

But, when it was over and Abraham finally opened his eyes, he saw the Count kissing Mina in a way that could only be described as passionate, and unlacing the back of her dress as he did so.

Furious, Abraham got to his feet, buttoning up his trousers. He had not gone to all that trouble to save Mina's soul from the Count to have it only ruined only moments after he had finished. He went over to the wall where he had seen his crucifix thrown to retrieve it and banish the Count one and for all from this place. But it had nearly gotten lost in the dust in the corners of the room, and he spent many minutes looking for it. By the time he had found it and turned back to Mina and the Count, Mina was completely naked and the Count almost so, and he was on top of her, with Madam Mina practically _writhing _beneath him.

Stunned for a moment by this lewd scene taking place in the middle of his room, it took Abraham a second before he remembered to brandish his cross. But he did, calling, "Leave this woman alone, foul spawn of Hell!"

The Count took no notice. In fact, immediately afterwards, he bit Mina. Again, it took Abraham a few seconds to react, but after those, he did rush forward, still brandishing the cross.

But, by that time, it seemed that the Count had finished. He moved away from Mina and began calmly redressing. When he had finished, he kissed Mina almost gently on the lips and disappeared, leaving behind only a wisp of mist.

It was only then that Abraham noticed Mina's quiet sobbing.

Worried, Abraham knelt next to Mina, asking gently, "Madam Mina, are you all right?"

She said nothing, instead beginning to put her clothing, now scattered about the room, back on. He continued, "I promise that such a thing will never happen again, my dear. That monster will not be allowed anywhere near you. We will have stronger protection methods, we will make sure that you wear a crucifix at all times -"

But Mina didn't look at him. She had finished dressing. Eyes lowered, she stood, and quietly fled the room.

Aside from her tears, the only indication of her upset was the fact that she slammed the door on the way out.


End file.
